


直播

by shuixieqian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: 强制直播野外露出





	直播

我最近迷上了直播。  
这是一个很私密的直播，是通过会员介绍传播的午夜直播。  
我把纸巾放在旁边，兴奋地打开app。  
koma穿着件长外套，外套下沿盖过屁股，光裸的双腿露出来，脚下穿着可爱的学生鞋和到小腿肚的黑色运动袜，脖子上套着一个项圈，绳子从领子里伸出来，另一端在一个大汉手里。  
路人怎样无所谓，只要男主好看就行了。毫无疑问，koma的脸白白净净的，很是秀气，身体也保养得很好，白白嫩嫩的，拍哪里都好看。  
“诶呀，那么开始咯。”  
主持人的声音插进来，然后有人拽着扯下koma的外套，里面果然什么也没穿。  
也不能这么说，koma穿了个毛茸茸的尾巴。大尾巴从臀缝间伸出来，好像本来就长在这里一样。  
有人拍了一下koma的臀部。  
“真是条可爱的小狗呢。”  
koma顿时惊吓地“啊”了一声。  
镜头给了个特写，于是我便能清楚地看到koma的臀部在细微地抖动，没跑了，此刻在他后穴里的尾巴一定摇得很欢乐。  
“狗是用四条腿走路的吧，用两条腿走路对身体不好哦。”  
两个人把koma压下去，一只黑色的皮鞋踩在他雪白的后背上，一个人捏起他的下巴，kama 脸上是倔强的不甘跟厌恶。  
比起荡妇，我最喜欢强迫了！嘿嘿嘿。  
一个人拿出鞭子，曲起的鞭身顺着koma后背的凹陷轻佻地向下，到尾椎处来回摩擦着，又勾起他半边浑圆的臀瓣。  
“不听话的狗狗可要好好教育啦。”  
至于是怎么教育，一切尽在不言中。  
“对了，这个鞭子很响呢，不知道这么晚了，这个公园还有没有其他人。”  
koma愤怒地瞪了一会，还是用四肢缓慢地爬着前行。  
不慢不行，毕竟每随着他下半身的移动，那条尾巴就不断在里面折磨他，我还能清楚地听到koma压抑的喘息声。  
这直播设备真是棒呆了。  
但是，怎么可能就这么放过koma呢？  
“乖狗狗见到主人不是应该摇尾巴吗？教过你吧？来，摇尾巴。”  
鞭身顶进koma的臀缝，压着狗尾巴顶下去，让里面那个东西更深入koma体内，koma呜咽一声，身体猛地一颤，眼睛都红了。  
“唔啊……！”  
“怎么还停下来了？真是爱撒娇的孩子啊。”  
有人不怀好意地揉捏着koma的臀部，大力地掰开，能清楚地看到有点发红的穴口，跟尾巴沾湿的毛，想到那是什么，我更是来了精神。  
还有人开始摸koma的胸，可惜这个角度不好拍摄，不过光是这样，已经处处春光了。  
koma的喘息声更大了。不但被机械奸淫着，还被人玩弄着胸跟屁股，当然无法冷静了。  
就算知道这只是那些人玩弄他的借口，最后koma还是咬咬牙又爬起来。有人踢了一脚他的屁股，说：“摇尾巴呢？”  
koma只好一边扭动着腰部跟屁股，一边继续往前爬。  
后穴里的道具本来就一刻不停地在里面顶弄着，现在还要扭着胯部，外面的尾巴的确开始摇动了，不过里面肯定也撞得更厉害了，koma都时不时忍不住叫出来，真是让人想用大肉棒堵住他那张甜蜜的小嘴。  
“嗨呀看这条小狗，尾巴摇得这么风骚，是想勾引谁呢？”  
“发情期到了吗？”  
身边的人调笑着。  
明明是你们叫人家摇尾巴的，现在又说人家发骚，我假惺惺地想着，在心里赞同他们一点没错，眼前都是koma摇摆的白嫩的腰跟屁股，那晃动的尾巴既讨人嫌，又仿佛在勾引人去把它拿下。  
快上啦，把koma操得尖叫，操得失神，操得坏掉！我忍不住着急，不过这些人显然是玩多了，还有花招。  
“哟，前面有根电线杆，小狗想尿尿吗？一定想的吧？毕竟狗就是这样啊？”  
koma再次脸色大变，惨白得摇摇欲坠，又被他们驱赶到电线杆旁，他们是非逼着koma在这里撒尿不可了。  
“我们小狗总不会撒尿都不会吧？来，把一只脚抬起来，可别尿到自己身上啊。”  
有人嬉笑着说。小狗，当然是要用狗的姿势撒尿了。  
koma显然不愿意，这下拿着遥控器的人也不磨叽，直接调大震动尾巴的电力，这下不用koma自己摇尾巴，那尾巴也动得厉害了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
koma措不及防，顿时拔高声音尖叫，腰软得塌下来，一些液体从股间溢出，沿着他的双腿流下。  
“诶呀，都漏尿了。”  
“还是说，我们这条小狗，是只母狗？”  
“算了，主人我勉为其难帮你把尿吧。”  
一个人强硬地抬起koma一条腿，koma的正面在镜头里一览无余。一个人扶着他因为一路上被机器操弄而勃起的性器，一个人猛地把狗尾巴往外拉，又狠狠撞进去。  
“呜啊！”  
koma发出悲鸣。尾巴大开大合地在他身体里抽动，再加上本身就高速转动的柱身，身体里仿佛被捣成一团烂泥，大量液体被带出来，飞溅得下身一塌糊涂，简直就像失禁了一样。  
身后过于强烈的刺激，前面只是随便摸两下，koma就射了，白色的液体射到电线杆上，咋一看跟撒尿的公狗也没什么两样了。  
射出来的那几秒，koma明显有些失神，他被放下来的时候，还喘得厉害。不过此时镜头远处，又多了两个身影，  
大概是被koma刚刚的浪叫吸引过来，两个流浪汉结伴走过来，走近点看到这是个什么情况，不禁瞠目结舌。  
koma看到还有其他人，不禁瑟缩了一下，但是他无处可躲，连件衣服都没有，无遮无拦。  
那两个流浪汉也看到旁边这几个体型一看就不好惹的拍摄人，转身想跑，又被叫住了。  
“两位大哥，你们不想爽爽吗？免费的哦，只要配合一下我们拍摄。”  
有人猛地抽出koma的尾巴，大力的摩擦又是让他惊叫了一声，差点要摔倒。那尾巴底端还在忠实地转动着，在灯光下晶莹得反光，还有一些液体滴下，又是让那两人看得目瞪口呆，又蠢蠢欲动。  
另一个人直接掰开koma的臀瓣，露出里面嫣红的小洞，因为含了一晚上的按摩棒，那里已经合不上了，红色的嫩肉一开一合的，就像在渴求别人插进去一样，十分的放荡。  
“怎么样，这里也不会比女人差哦。”  
那个人说着又是把手指伸进去搅动两下，那贪婪的小穴就直接把两根手指吞进去，像吸着什么宝贝，顿时看得两人眼睛都红了。  
更何况koma的声音，还没从性爱中回过神来的身体很敏感，koma越发控制不住自己的娇喘，像熟透了的浆果，我都想钻进屏幕里自己上了，靠，这是什么名器啊！  
koma看到那两个人按耐不住走过来，顿时摇着头想要后退，不过不说别人的手指还在他身体里来回勾弄着，激得他阵阵喘息，他一个人，这里这么多人，他又能怎么跑？  
这剧情实在太肮脏了，我一边摇头，一边露出不可名状的笑容，发出“嘿嘿嘿”的声音。


End file.
